Recomeço
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Todos merecem uma chance de começar tudo de novo. SuiKa


_E a escritora que não termina as fics com capítulos mas fica postando one shots ataca novamente! :D_

_/vaias, gritos, tomates, pianos/_

_Caaaaaaaalma, gente! Essa aqui necessitava ser postada URGENTE, antes de sair o capítulo 488 de Naruto e acabar com o encanto (?) dela XD_

_Então obviamente, ela contém **SPOILERS** até o capítulo **487**._

_Dito isso, espero que gostem :D _

_Ah, em tempo: fic dedicada à Milloca Pipoca, que é loki de dorgas com SuiKa. Espero que ela goste n.n_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, é do tio Kishimoto. E todo mundo dessa fic é dele também. Egoísta ele XD

* * *

"- Vamos te levar pra Konoha. Não tente fazer nada."

"- Como se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa..." – a kunoichi de cabelos muito vermelhos pensou. A frase foi a única coisa que aquele jounin de cabelos brancos e bandana cobrindo o olho esquerdo disse a Karin.

Ela não tinha mesmo o que fazer, a não ser se deixar ser carregada pelo sensei do que um dia foi chamado de time 7. Além disso, teve seus ferimentos mais profundos curados e agora ganhava uma "carona". Não era o que se podia chamar de uma prisioneira comum.

O caminho pela floresta foi silencioso o suficiente para que Karin pudesse observar com calma seus novos companheiros de viagem. O jounin que a carregava – Kakashi, ela achava – parecia muito sério e já endurecido pela vida ninja. O loiro de olhos azuis era o tal do Naruto Uzumaki de que ela já tinha ouvido falar. Muito estranho, ela pensou, que ele ainda conseguisse manter um sorriso confiante no rosto mesmo depois de tudo aquilo que aconteceu.

E a kunoichi de cabelos rosados... Sakura. Exatamente como a das flores de cerejeira, Karin pensou.

Era estranho como Karin havia criado certa empatia com a Haruno logo que a viu enfrentado Sasuke com um olhar firme e determinado. Talvez por ter evitado que ela... a ruiva nem gostava de se lembrar da sensação horrível de ter sua vida se esvaindo.

Ela também não entendia porque havia se incomodado tanto com o choro da rosada enquanto a curava. E porque disse a Sakura que Sasuke podia não ser o mesmo que ela havia conhecido.

Oras, o que diabos ela tinha a ver com isso? Karin agora é que estava ao lado dele, a garota de cabelo rosa não tinha nada a ver com aquilo...

Teria sido o mais lógico a se pensar. Mas não foi isso que a ruiva pensou.

Por algum motivo estranho, Karin sabia que Sakura também precisava tomar parte daquilo.

A ruiva olhou para a Haruno, que ia na frente, cabisbaixa, os cabelos rosados desarrumados. Karin sentiu vontade de perguntar coisas, de saber como era a relação de Sakura com Sasuke, perguntar sobre a vida dele em Konoha, saber o que ela sentia...

"- Sasuke... eu cansei de você."

Mas talvez não fosse a melhor hora naquele momento. Para nenhuma das duas.

- Naruto, Sakura, vocês ouviram? – a voz forte de Kakashi ecoou na floresta até então silenciosa.

Karin se assustou, ela não estava muito desperta desde que começaram a andar, não ouviu nada estranho.

- Sim, Kakashi-sensei. – respondeu o loiro, empunhando uma kunai. Sakura fez o mesmo, sem falar nada.

Duas sombras surgiram lentamente por entre as árvores; um rapaz de cabelos brancos azulados curtos e lisos e outro muito encorpado, com cabelos alaranjados rebeldes, ambos com alguns machucados e roupas sujas.

- Calma, podem abaixar as armas, não queremos lutar. – disse o rapaz de cabelos brancos.

- Sui...getsu? Juugo? – balbuciou Karin num fio de voz.

- São seus comparsas? – perguntou Kakashi para Karin, sério.

- Opa, comparsas não, somos companheiros de time, se preferir... – disse Suigetsu, sorrindo com seus dentes pontudos – éramos o time do Sasuke até ele surtar e nos deixar pra trás.

Kakashi, Naruto e Sakura arregalaram os olhos.

- Então... Sasuke-kun formou um novo time durante esse tempo? – era a primeira vez que Sakura falava alguma coisa desde que começaram a andar.

- Não fazia muito tempo que estávamos juntos. Éramos todos de alguma forma experimentos do Orochimaru, ele chegou lá dizendo que o havia matado, que queria pessoas pra servir aos seus interesses, contou sobre o irmão... e nós aceitamos.

- Quer dizer que ele simplesmente os usou? – era Kakashi que perguntava agora.

- Sabíamos que estávamos sendo usados. Cada um tinha seu próprio objetivo no time que uma hora ele chamou de Hebi, depois de Taka... eu devia saber que isso não ia dar em boa coisa – Suigetsu fez uma pausa – Mas de qualquer forma estávamos procurando por essa daí – ele apontou Karin montada nas costas de Kakashi.

- Ela é uma prisioneira, será levada pra Konoha e interrogada. Não podemos entregá-la a vocês.

- Tsc... se eu e Juugo estivéssemos em melhores condições a gente tirava ela de você rapidinho... mas não vamos forçar a barra. Vamos Juugo, depois quando a gente estiver melhor a gente resolve isso...

Karin demonstrou o máximo de surpresa que conseguiu com seu rosto cansado. E no mesmo instante seus olhos avermelhados se encontraram com os olhos verdes de Sakura, que havia se virado para olhá-la. Sentiu como se a rosada pudesse ler a sua alma.

Suigetsu e Juugo estavam se virando pra ir embora quando ouviram a voz de Sakura.

- Esperem vocês dois. Kakashi-sensei... poderia deixar eles falarem com ela um minuto?

- Que tipo de pedido é esse, Sakura? Ela é uma prisioneira, eles são inimigos, isso não...

- Eles eram o time do Sasuke-kun até pouco tempo! Se eles são inimigos, isso faz do Sasuke-kun um inimigo também? – ela perguntou séria.

Silêncio.

- ...Está bem, mas terão apenas alguns minutos. E ficaremos de olho em vocês.

- Tá, tá, sem neura, jounin. – disse Suigetsu sarcasticamente.

Kakashi colocou Karin sentada no chão, com as costas apoiada numa pedra. E se juntou à meia distância à Naruto e Sakura, observando a reunião improvisada. Juugo fez um sinal que iria ficar distante, de modo que apenas Suigetsu se aproximou dela.

- Caramba garota, você é muito estúpida mesmo... – em pé, Suigetsu olhava as marcas dos ferimentos recém-curados em Karin – Como conseguiu se ferir desse jeito? Achou que tinha super poderes e partiu pra cima junto com o Sasuke?

- ...Foi o Sasuke que fez isso. – ela respondeu, seca.

- Como é que é? Tá certo que ele andava louco de pedra, mas daí a te ferir assim? Ele podia ter te matado! – Suigetsu parecia assustado.

- ...Acho que era essa mesma a intenção dele.

- Ah, não vem com essa! Nem eu quero te matar tanto assim!

- ... – Karin começou a chorar.

- E-ei, por que tá chorando?? Não é hora disso, sua doente...

- E-eu... tinha uma imagem t-tão linda dele... na mi-minha mente... sorridente... fe-feliz... po-por que ele mudou t-tanto assim... por que ele q-quase me... – ela secava as lágrimas com dificuldade.

- Você que procurou isso, indo atrás dele como um cachorrinho adestrado. Agora não reclama. – Suigetsu falava sério.

Karin acabou de secar as lágrimas e abaixou a cabeça, cansada.

- O Sasuke... já não é mais o mesmo. Não sei o que aconteceu com ele, mas... eu cansei. Desisti de tentar entendê-lo, de segui-lo nesse caminho que ele escolheu. Pode não parecer, mas... eu ainda prezo pelo pouco de vida que me restou. – a ruiva olhava os próprios pés com um olhar perdido.

- E você só se deu conta disso agora, né? Tsc... o Sasuke é imprevisível demais, até eu já me arrependi de ter resolvido andar com ele! O canalha me fez quebrar a espada do Zabuza, se ele estivesse menos louco eu ia fazer ele colar com saliva...

Karin deu uma risada contida.

- Enlouqueceu também, foi? Rindo sozinha?

- Não, é que... pensei agora, se tivéssemos ido embora do esconderijo do Orochimaru, só nós três... talvez as coisas não estivessem tão complicadas como agora.

- E você ia conseguir ficar longe do "Sasukinho"? – Suigetsu falseou a voz na última palavra – Essa eu ia pagar pra ver!

- Qual a diferença, agora tudo o que me restou do Sasuke foi um buraco bem aqui – ela apontou para a altura do coração - Literalmente.

Suigetsu olhou para a ruiva sentada no chão sem forças nem para xingá-lo como ela costumava fazer. Os óculos tortos, o cabelo mais desalinhado que nunca. Além de vários outros pequenos ferimentos pelo corpo.

Eles mal tinham uma vida, e Sasuke quase levou esse pouco de vida que lhes restava.

- Ei, o tempo acabou, precisamos ir embora! – Kakashi disse com a voz elevada.

- Vá Suigetsu, leve o Juugo e se afastem daqui. Acho que tudo isso que o Sasuke causou vai acabar dando em algo muito pior. – disse Karin.

- Certo, certo... e você?

- Ora essa, você nunca se preocupou comigo. Por que isso agora? Remorso ou pena?

- Tá bom então, vá pra Konoha e seja torturada, divirta-se. – disse Suigetsu com uma cara séria.

- Eles não vão me torturar. Não se eu colaborar e como não pretendo dificultar as coisas... Vê essas cicatrizes? Foi aquela menina de cabelos rosados que me curou. Eles não são o que se pode chamar de ninjas malvados. Autênticos ninjas de Konoha como você disse uma vez... Acho que vou conseguir me virar. – Karin tentou ajeitar os óculos no rosto.

Ele a olhava em silêncio. O que Suigetsu conhecia da ruiva era apenas uma Karin muito cheia de si, sempre com um olhar superior, como se o fato de ser uma das guardas dos esconderijos do Orochimaru fosse uma grande coisa. Talvez até fosse, mas isso não interessava para ele. Karin aliás o irritava profundamente, o jeito dela olhar para os confinados como se todos fossem menos do que ela... embora ela mesma fosse um experimento do sannin das cobras.

Mas quem sabe aquela fosse a verdadeira Karin, que não se subordinava às ordens de Orochimaru e tampouco fazia de Sasuke a coisa mais importante da sua vida...

O olhar vazio da ruiva estava lhe dando uma sensação muito estranha. E Suigetsu achou que também estava ficando tão louco quanto Sasuke, pois sentiu uma enorme vontade de pegar Karin no colo e sair correndo dali, sabe-se lá para onde.

Ela suspirou pesadamente.

- Eu vou ficar bem, embora não acho que você ou o Juugo estejam realmente preocupados com isso. Vão viver suas vidas, estão livres agora. Ao menos até alguém lembrar que éramos do time do Sasuke quando ele começou a criar problemas.

Suigetsu ficou em silêncio, os braços cruzados, olhando para a Karin que falava ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Tudo bem, nós vamos embora. Talvez a gente arrume algum bico em alguma vila necessitada de ninjas renegados pra trabalhos rápidos...

Ele fez menção de que ia embora.

Mas se abaixou rapidamente, depositando um leve beijo na cabeça de Karin, que ainda estava com ela abaixada.

A ruiva levantou os olhos rapidamente, assustada, e viu Suigetsu a encarando.

- Se precisar de nós, faça um dos seus melhores escândalos. Grite por "estúpido" ou "poça de água inútil" que eu dou um jeito de aparecer – ele parecia sorrir, e transformando sua mão em água, passou nos cabelos de Karin, suavemente, abaixando alguns fios arrepiados.

Suigetsu se levantou, deixando a ruiva levemente ruborizada e com os olhos arregalados o observando sem entender.

- Acredite ou não, você não está sozinha, Karin. Somos todos vítimas, e se não nos ajudarmos, vamos morrer logo. Portanto... se cuida... e vê se não morre até a gente chegar. – Suigetsu disse virado de costas para ela.

- ...Ok... vê... se não morre também. – ela disse com voz baixa.

Suigetsu a olhou por cima do ombro. Karin também o olhou, e deu um sorriso tímido, mas sincero.

Como que se dando por satisfeito, ele se afastou.

- Até mais, pessoal de Konoha! Só cuidado com a garota ali, – ele apontou pra Karin – acho que ela tá de TPM.

E sem dizer mais nada, Suigetsu se juntou a Juugo e os dois sumiram rapidamente pela floresta.

Kakashi então colocou novamente Karin nas suas costas e o grupo continuou sua caminhada.

- Kakashi-sensei...

- Sim, o que foi, Sakura?

- Espero que não tenha feito mal em pedir que deixasse que os companheiros de time da Karin fossem falar com ela.

- Tudo bem, Sakura. Acho que realmente eles não apresentavam nenhum perigo ali naquele momento. Não há com o que se preocupar.

Sakura sorriu para Kakashi e manteve o sorriso ao desviar o olhar para Karin. A ruiva sentiu novamente uma estranha conexão entre as duas. Mas dessa vez não se assustou.

Sorriu de volta, sabendo que graças à Haruno, teve suas esperanças renovadas. E por quem ela menos esperava.

Um recomeço era possível. E quem sabe, com Suigetsu ao seu lado, era isso que ela iria buscar.

* * *

_Deixem reviews! Eu agradeço desde já! n.n_

_Bjs :****_

_Hakeru-chan _


End file.
